Did we break it?
by Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Frisk died in a True Pacifist route. Multichaptered, will soon have a collection of oneshots involving individual different "chara"cterst. ( I'm sorry I had to)
1. Chapter 1

_Sans did we break it?_

 _No buddy, something else did._

 _Can we fix the human?_

 _… No Pap, I don't think we can…_

 _W-well, I, the great Papyrus, can!_

 _Papyrus, we can't fix it. Our friend is asleep._

 _When shall it awake?_

 _I… I don't know…_

* * *

It was three days ago that he had this conversation with his brother. And he still believed that the human would wake up sooner or later. Sans had given up as soon has he saw Frisk's lifeless body. Something inside of him had broken down. He buried his head inside of his pillow and started sobbing.

Huh, he still had tears left, curious. You would think he'd be drained right now. With all the crying he had done already.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

 _Sans? Can I come in?_

 _Oh, Paps… yeah, sure…_

Sans turned his head away from his brother who now sat on the side of his bed.

 _Are you alright?_

 _Do I look alright?_

That sounded harsher than he intended, but he didn't feel like fixing his mistake. In fact, he didn't feel like anything right now. He just felt empty. Papyrus hugged him and he immediately returned the gesture. As they sat like that, Sans sobbing into his shoulder and their arms tightly around one another. A thought crossed Papyrus's mind.

 _Sans?_ He carefully asked. _They're… not going to wake up, are they?_

Sans looked at the taller skeleton with tears in his eyes.

 _No, they're not… I'm sorry Paps, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry._

 _Sans, this isn't your fault! There's no reason for you to feel guilty in any way! Sans, please answer me?! Sans!_

Whilst Papyrus was screaming, Sans had curled up in a ball, knees to his chest and hugging his legs. The taller skeleton shook his brother to no avail.

 _Sans?_

 _Sans…_

 _Don't leave me here._

 _You're all I have left._

 _Please..?_

* * *

That day was the saddest day the Underground had seen so far. Yes, they were free now. Humans and monsters were getting along peacefully. But still, something was missing. Without the human that had managed to break the barrier at their side, and one of the most powerful of their kind no longer amongst them, they were helpless. Papyrus had screamed, begged, yelled, kicked, had tried everything. But he was on his own now. The human was gone, and so was his brother...

They were buried next to each other, their graves decorated with yellow flowers and a single card with writing in bold letters:

 **Sans! You lazy bag of bones!**

 **I miss you but still, how dare you leave me and then not even show up to eat spaghetti with me?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS**

 **Your brother now and beyond**

* * *

 _ **A/N : this is so sad! why did I even write this? Well, I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, that belongs to the wonderful Toby Fox**_

 _ **Oh, before I forget, the inspiration for this fic came from a speedpaint on youtube "Fallen human" by the amazing Reauki. Go check them out and subscribe and stuff. :) And the text at the beginning was invented by an oh so kind commenter called "Mimosan Buttercups"**_

 _ **Please Review and tell me if you see mistakes of any kind so I can edit them out. :)**_

 _ **Fanny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I figured I couldn't let you guys suffer like I did, so here is another chapter for my sweet flower munchkins! :3 That's not staying is it… O-o Also, this chapter is set about 6 weeks (in the storytimeline) since the last one. I'm writing like crazy to fill the blanks, bear with me guys! and yeah, if you are attached to your heart, I would not suggest reading this as it will shatter... :(**_

 _ **Fanny**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale**_

* * *

 _Papyrus dear! Come over here, won't you?_

Papyrus let out a sigh and put down his pencil. He had been working on another letter for Sans and the human. He didn't know where they were, but that didn't have to mean they _weren't_. He had tried to explain it to the others, but they just couldn't understand. Even Toriel who was oh so close to the little girl couldn't understand she was still around somewhere. No one was ever really gone, right?

 _Papyrus! Dinner is getting cold!_

 _Yes, yes Mettaton, I'm coming…_

He put the letter away in one of his drawers and went downstairs. Even though he doubted if spaghetti would fill the emptiness that was slowly growing inside of him and consuming his memories.

Toriel smiled sweetly as she saw the tall skeleton curled up on the couch, snoring gently. She walked up to his room to find a blanket and his favourite plushie (an old, pink teddy bear that Sans gave him at Christmas), but when she opened the door, she stopped.

The room was a mess, clothes everywhere, the covers on the floor, and the drawers open. Whilst cleaning up, she stumbled upon a book. Inside of it were pictures and children's drawings, and…

 _A letter? Wait, is this..?_

 **Dear human,**

 **It is me! Your best friend Papyrus!**

 **I don't know where you are, but considering Sans is with you –if he left you alone I'll yell at him- you two are probably at Grillby's. Is it fun there... wherever you are? I hope so. Everything is very quiet here. I was with Alphys and Toriel the other day. We went out to see Asgore, to tell him the news.**

 **It was kind of terrifying, to be honest. He got really mad and yelled at them and then he suddenly started crying. I didn't know what to do because Tori was so shocked she needed Alphys to stay upright. The poor thing almost fell over!**

 **So I went up to Asgore and I told him: 'I know you loved the human, so did I, so did everyone. But life goes on. we lost a friend, a daughter, a brother, a family member, one of us. But we need to stay strong, for them, for us, for Frisk.'**

 **I wanted to continue, but Asgore hugged me and he said that he was so terribly sorry for everything. Of course the Great Papyrus forgave him!**

 **Well, all of that to say that we miss you human, and we miss Sans too. I can't forget him, can I?**

 **Lots of luck in the years and years to come for both of you**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The great Papyrus**

 **Your friend.**

 _Oh, Papyrus…_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she took the next letter. It was directed to Sans this time. Just as she started to read, a sound by the door made her turn around.

 _T-Toriel? Are you-_

A shocked Papyrus stood in the doorway, dread plastered over his face as he looked at the letter in his friend's hands. Toriel suddenly leaped forward and engulfed the skeleton in a huge fluffy hug. She wanted to say so much, she wanted to cry and laugh and explain everything and ask him to forgive her. But all that came out was a muffled

 _I'm… I'm so…-_

 _I'm here for you, my friend._


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Please don't kill me guys! I figured out what i'm going to do (that's why I deleted the note from ch. 3), it's coming in the next chapter! :)**

 **Fanny**

* * *

 _Hey Grill_ _bz, the usual please._

Sans pulled up a chair and let himself fall down onto it. He turned his head to see Frisk. She was talking to some of the visitors in the café.

 _Hey kiddo, can you come here for a second? Got something to explain._

Frisk went to sit down on a chair next to the skeleton. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side like she was saying 'come on, tell me then!' Sans took a breath and started his story.

 _Heh, well, I made you curious, didn't I? You never wondered what happened before all of this. You've never even considered a 'before'. This is where you are now; this is where you stand and where you'll stay. This is Home now…_

Tears had started forming in his eyes. With every word that came out of his always grinning mouth, Frisk felt something stir deep within her. A missing part she had never missed before.

*You tell Sans you're confused.

 _Don't you remember the others? Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne? Please tell me you at least tried?!_

*You tell Sans you didn't know.

Sans let out an exhausted sigh.

 _Close your eyes kiddo. We're off for a trip down Memory Lane._

Frisk let her eyes flutter close. She felt one of Sans bony hands touch her head, everything went blue…

* * *

 _Yeah punk! Smash those vegetables!_

She stared at herself as she laughed and gently tapped a pile of tomatoes as the fish woman next to memory-Frisk cheered and encouraged her. Suddenly, a name made it's way into her thoughts. 'Undyne.'

 _Your dating power, it' s, it's so strong!_

She watched as a tall skeleton with spaghetti on top of his head looked in awe at a rapidly filling blue bar floating above memory-Frisk. Another name. 'Papyrus.'

Memories kept flooding in. Faces she recognised, names she knew, friends she loved.

 _Butterscotch or cinnamon dear?_

'Toriel.'

 _Legs so hot, hot, hot leg.'_

'Mettaton'

 _Hey! You want to watch some anime with me?_

'Alphys'

* * *

*You tell Sans, you remember...

 _You do? Huh, never thought that'd work... Well then, do you know what happened before now?_

Frisk nodded.

 _Good, then it's time to tell you my side of the story._


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**I apologise for the confusion around Sans and the horrible chapter you're about to read. Hope this clears things up! :)**

 **Fanny**

* * *

 _(…)Then it's time for my side of the story now…_

'When I realised what had happened to you kiddo, I knew I couldn't leave you on your own. 'Cause you see, here in the underworld there's no such thing as 'death'. When you die in one timeline, you come back in the other without any memories of your previous life.

'I was so lost after we brought you home to bury you that I forgot what it felt like to live. You made me feel more alive than I thought possible. How ever weird it may seem, I need you. So I decided to follow you, to protect you and guide you. I can travel between timelines, you see. I made it seem like I died in one just to come here and watch over you in the other. That's why I brought back your memories, to make sure you wouldn't forget all of us. I can help you get back if you want.

'This timeline… I don't know, something is very, very wrong here. People have been disappearing for no reason other than that they-'

He cut himself off in the middle of his explanation. His eye flared blue with magic and Frisk could feel the air vibrating around the skeleton.

'Take my hand kiddo; we need to get out of here as fast as possible.'

*You ask Sans what is going on.

'Kiddo, do you remember what Tori told you about Chara?'

*You tell Sans you do, but that you can't go with him.

'Why not kid?'

Frisk took a deep breath, opened her mouth and…

 _I've got to help this timeline._

'Kiddo? Since when do you… talk?'

 _Sans, that does not matter now, we've got to-_

A dark figure appeared behind the girl. A flash of red magic swiped her up and threw her back down onto the floor.

 _ **Missed me skeleton?**_

'Chara...'


	5. Chapter 4

**...Hi**

 **Yeah, no I haven't got any excuse for staying away other that that school seems to think that I haven't got a life. Wich I haven't but... LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE**

 **EDIT: document manager messed up the beginning of this chapter because technology hates me, I'll edit it in some other time. Good luck filling up the blanks for now! :)**

* * *

 _Papyrus? Papyrus answer me! Please?_

Toriel let herself fall down on a chair. Her paws were shaking with nerves and shock whilst tears ran in rivers down her cheeks. A faint whimper woke her from her trance-like state.

 _Auw... To- Tori?_

She looked up, looked back, tried to say something and then attacked the skeleton with a bonecrushing hug. Too lost in darker toughts and what ifs to speak up. Papyrus smiled sweetly and patted her back.

 _I'm… I'm okay Toriel, there is no need to cry. Do not worry about me, I'm just a silly little skeleton._

Toriel finnaly let go of her friend, tears were still running down her face. Tears of relief this time, not of sadness. Papyrus went to sit upright but winced in pain and instinctively curled up into a ball. When after a few minutes he had caught his breath, he moved his head up.

 _My friend? If you do not mind me asking, what happened?_

 _I don't know! We were just talking and everything was fine and then you suddenly stopped and you fell to the ground and-_

 _Toriel, calm down, I'm okay, see?_

He playfully spreaded his arms and Toriel hugged him once more. Her grip was so strong he almost fainted again.

 _Tori? Not that it is of any importance but…_

He hesitated.

 _Did I, by any chance, say anything whilst I was, well, knocked out?_

 _Umm, you did, in fact. You said something about Sans and timelines and… are you alright?_

As soon as the words had left her mouth the skeleton had gone even paler than he already was. Toriel looked at him with a mix of worry and understanding in her light brown eyes.

 _You don't think..?_

Papyrus turned his head; eyes cold and hard.

 _I'm fairly sure of it._

* * *

They had been walking for ages now. Why did Asgore have to live so far away? Of course they were going to Asgore, who else to go to when everyone else gave up on them? Papyrus spotted a bench along the side of the road and sat down. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for his friend to sit down as well.

 _You must be tired friend, sit down with me and let your legs rest for a while. I'll explain the situation, if you want._

Toriel nodded. The young skeleton took a breath and began his story.

'You must have heard of soul melding, no? Well, it's fairly simple to explain and a lot harder to actually bring into practice. When you're really close to someone, say, a friend or a family member, you can soul meld with them. You force your soul out of your body and let it come into touch with the others. The process is a lot less painful than the theory.

'Once you've soul melded with someone you'll share their powers and HP. You will feel it when they're battling, sparing, saving. When you really know someone you'll even feel it when they're laughing, crying, when they're wounded or…'

His voice trailed off into the distance and left behind an empty spot on the bench, Toriel calling after him and a track of footsteps leading away…

Far, far away and yet so close. So close, he could almost feel him, his brother, his second half. He was so close, and yet so, so far away…


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a bit different. I kind of want to experiment with my writing style and need feedback. If you like/ dislike any specific things about it please leave a review telling me! :3 Also, I apologise for the vagueness and the crappy chapters, you should reread the story as I edited a whole bunch of it. Okay, I believe that is all, let's get on with the story! Fanny**

Papyrus arrived at the castle out of breath. He did not know what to do, where to go, how to reach his brother.

Papyrus opened the heavy oaken doors. He had no idea where he was, where everyone had gone to, why the castle was so, so empty.

Asgore sat on his throne. He felt the atmosphere change, the air around him thicken, the mood darken.

* * *

A lonely servant sat in the castle garden surrounded by strangely glowing, whispering flowers. She listened as they whispered about timelines, a disturbance, resets.

The lonely servant had a name, she was called Lilah. She ran through the corridors, past shocked guards, into the throne room.

Lilah was out of breath. She tried to talk to King Asgore, tried to explain, tried to warn him.

Asgore looked at the exhausted girl. He recognised her, calmed her, asked what was wrong.

Lilah took a deep breath. She talked about what the flowers had said, their whispers, their prophecies.

* * *

Asgore thought about the panicky conversation with the lonely servant, days ago, and yet it seemed like yesterday. He saw Papyrus enter, remembered something important, realised…

Papyrus carefully walked up to the throne. He bowed his head, took a breath and started to speak.

Two monsters stood behind a pillar and whispered rumours in each other's ears. They talked about how everyone in the castle was scared and hiding, about the glowing flowers, about the threat hanging above their heads.

The tall skeleton stood upright and shuffled around uncomfortably. He raised his head, looked the king straight in the eyes and whispered something.

The king's eyes suddenly widened. He asked the skeleton if he was sure, received a confident nod, stood up from his throne.

 _We shall go now and save our world from this threat, this horrible creature that is invading our reality. Whether it is our own timeline or a completely different universe, no one deserves to suffer from such a horrendous thing. This… this monster, this evil creature, it is also known by the name of…_

The royal guard looked at the king who seemed to have lost his tongue. He checked the message he was writing, the warning for the people underground, a king's command.

Asgore shook his head. His gaze went dark, his eyes blazing with a never before seen anger, one that could evaporate an entire population.

 _…It is also known, by the name of Chara._

* * *

 **Okay okay okay, sorry! y! I was stuck! Do no judge the cliffhanger! :3 Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **PS: Check out my profile! I've got a poll up that has to do with this story, plz vote? :3 Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

Toriel slowly stepped into the throne room; her eyes were blurry and unfocused. She stumbled backwards as memories flooded her mind, quickly filling her eyes with tears.

* * *

 _Mom! Mommy look, I'm flying! Asriel, don't drop me. Why'd you do that, I wanted to fly!_

 _You will get to fly soon baby sister, just wait till we get out of this place…_

 _Kids, dinner is ready, hurry up._

 _We're coming dad!_

"Toriel? Is that you?"

A tall figure stepped forward. His heavy cloak casted shadows onto the woman in the corner. Fate had finally gotten back on her. She knew it would have come someday, she could not keep hiding forever. Well, hiding, she thought she was safe in the ruins, it was as far from home as possible. But the truth is that she was hiding from herself.

The figure bended down and reached out for her. She did not cower away in fear, as he had expected. Instead she put her own paw in his and stood up.

"So it is you, after all. Why did you come back?"

"The skeleton", came the soft answer, "He is looking for-" She did not get time to finish, as the king cut her off midway.

"His brother, yes, I know. He is currently sleeping. I gave him… their room… if you don't mind of course…"

Toriel smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, I'm... over… it…"

She suddenly leaped forward and threw herself into her lover's arms. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they cried, mourning the loss of people so dear to them, so close to their hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone servant wandered the castle's grounds. She was holding a flower in a pot, but not just any flower. It was an echo flower, glowing a hypnotising blue and constantly whispering soft words. Flashes of long-forgotten conversations, wishes only understood by those who had suffered, secrets, jokes, stories. Lilah loved the flowers for that, they always told her things. Special things, for example…

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!"

A tall skeleton stood before her. He had a kind smile and caring eyes. His clothes looked childish and funny, almost like a 7 year-old tried to be part of the royal guard. Lilah suddenly realised this was Papyrus, the monster the flowers had told her about.

"E-excuse me, are you Papyrus?", she asked shyly.

"Why, yes indeed I am! Did you need me for anything? The great Papyrus is always ready to help his friends and fellow monsters!"

Somehow his smile had gotten even wider. How went beyond her, since his normal smile already looked like it could jump off his face at any moment.

"I… uhm…" She held up the echo flower with both hands. "I know how to reach your brother."

* * *

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL (IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY)**

 **Sorry not sorry! Woohoo! The plot thickens!**

 **Who is Lilah really?**

 **What are the flowers hiding?**

 **Will Asgore get his wife to finally like him?**

 **But most importantly...**

 **Will they find their friends before Chara does?**

 **All of this and more in the next chapter!**

 **Fanny**


	8. Not A Chapter! Please Read

**Hey guys! Fanny here. We're nearing the end of the year and I'm swimming in work. Exams are coming up, teachers are freaking, you know the drill. I will have to put the story on Hiatus for a while, probably 'till the end of June. Sorry!**

 **PS: Vote on the poll on my profile, it will help out the story! :3**


End file.
